


Communication Is The Key

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dum-E - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dumbasses in love, tiny bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: For a long time now, Rhodey had been in love.Dumb luck that his sweetheart couldn't be in love with him, right?The airman visits Tony, feelings ensure.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	Communication Is The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Another creation for Rhodeyweek^^  
> Today's prompts (day 5):   
> Engineer, Yearning, "Stop that."
> 
> I'm sorry I made Rhodey cry. Was not my intention.

Late, between the witching hour and sunrise, the Malibu lab was unoccupied for once. Tones was asleep in his bedroom, Rhodey had made sure of that when he finally arrived. He knew he was late, later than they had planned, and it didn’t sit well with him that on their one set annual meeting his leave took longer to be approved than normal. 

As soon as the airman had all his papers in order, he had been out of the station and into the next plane, which of course got delayed as well. Had everything gone according to plan, he would have been here early yesterday morning. As it was, Rhodey arrived late enough that JARVIS didn’t even wake Tones, and so he just put away his suitcase in the guestroom right next to Tony’s.

For a short moment, he sat on the far too big, far too soft bed his best friend insisted on providing for him. Whenever he came back from base, or really just from any other place he’d ever slept, he was  _ once again _ confronted by the difference between this bed and all those others. When people asked him how it was to always babysit the playboy millionaire, the airman simply snorted and walked away. It was true that during MIT Rhodey had pulled the young dumbass out of a lot of sticky situations, but Rhodey had gotten them into just as many as the younger man had.

Nowadays, it was more Tony who took care of him than the other way around. Prime examples were his upgraded plane ticket, his bed here, some clothes he knew that dumbass had ordered just for him. Sometimes, in the most private corner of his mind and heart, Rhodey wished, yearned for his best friend to do those gestures with intent. Yes, sure, Tony did all those things and more because he cared for Rhodey, but…

‘ _ Forget it, Rupert. He may be yours. But he’s never gonna be  _ **_yours._ ** ´ 

Those thoughts had been plaguing him recently and he just wished that his stupid heart would get the message sooner rather than later.

“Is everything alright, Colonel Rhodes?” The lowly spoken words of the AI made Rhodey realize that he had clenched his hands into fists and was trembling. Slowly, carefully, he relaxed, tense shoulders sagging in defeat. He massaged his jaw, which had also locked, before he replied flatly, “Yeah, Jarv. I’m good.”

How a silence from an AI could sound unimpressed and judgemental was one of those mysterious things only Tones could create. To break the silence, Rhodey stood and stretched, quietly asking, “Is the lab off limits at the moment?”

“Not that I am aware of. May I ask what you wish to do in it?”

“Visiting my godson, and maybe doing some fun engineering. I haven’t had the opportunity to do anything for a long time now.” A small grin curled his lips as he made his way to Tony’s lab. He could swear to hear a soft muttered “ _ Engineers” _ from JARVIS. 

~

In the lab, Rhodey was greeted by happy beeps. Dum-E rolled out of his charging station towards him. The airman patted him gently, having missed the dumpster fire bot nearly as much as he’d missed his creator. “Hey there, buddy. How have you been? Have you looked after that dumb dad of yours?”

A series of different beeps followed his questions, most happy, some sad. He continued to pat the bot for a bit before walking towards a slightly hidden workbench. 

The clutter on it was just as he left it. According to Tones, the younger man had forbidden the bots to clean up that place, and even Tony didn’t touch any stuff on it. Because, apparently, this was Rhodey’s private space and Rhodey’s alone. When Tony had phrased it that way, the older man had trouble to keep his breath even and his voice from trembling. Rhodey had simply surged forward and embraced the smaller man tightly. The embrace had been one of the more awkward ones shared between them, not least because it was filled with the emotions Rhodey felt for his stupid dumbass.

That moment had also been a catalyst for Rhodey’s unbidden feelings for Tony to rekindle and become a full-blown fire after years of suppressing them. If Rhodey was honest with himself, that was probably the moment the pining and yearning had really started. Surveying the things strewn over the surface, Rhodey tried to get into engineering mode. He remembered being excited about the project he had started over seven months ago. However, the only thing he felt now was frustration.

Frustration that it took him so long to come back to it.

Frustration that he would start on it, only to leave it.

Frustration that he would leave in a few days, without finishing the project or spending nearly enough time with Tony. 

He picked up one of the cogs, clenching his hand hard around it. Tears of frustration started to fill his eyes and suddenly he couldn’t hold it back. He drew his arm back, at the same time drawing in a deep breath, preparing to throw the cog and scream at the top of his lungs. When he was about to toss it, callous but gentle hands tugged his arm down. 

Rhodey’s eyes snapped open. He turned towards the owner of the hand and knew he was going to break.

Here was Tony. Wonderful, sleepyhead, gentle, crazy, blurry-eyed, loyal Tony. Tony, whose eyes were soft, whose lips formed a worried frown. The very man who Rhodey had wanted to leave in peace to catch some hours of rest. The man Rhodey had sworn to protect and care for.

Tony, who he yearned for. 

Tony, who he loved. 

“Hey there, Platypus,” Tony’s voice was gravelly, heavy with sleep and worry. “I thought lab destruction was my thing, not yours.”

The joke fell flat; Rhodey was too keyed up to appreciate it, and Tony too worried to put on a show. But somehow, that was the last straw. With a loud clatter, the cog fell to the ground and Rhodey tried to free himself. Normally, Rhodey wouldn’t have any trouble shaking off Tony’s hand. However, the airman wasn’t putting much effort into it, and Tony didn’t seem inclined to let him go. And then, out of nowhere, Tony hugged him close, whispering gently, “Stop that. It’s ok. I’m here. Whatever it is, tell me and I’ll fix it.”

And that- well that was so Tony that Rhodey finally cried for real. He buried his face against Tony’s shoulder, hiccuping and sobbing. Rhodey took comfort in the delusion that Tony might be able to ‘ _ fix _ ’ his feelings for the shorter man. 

They stood like that for a long while before Tony led them to the worn couch and directed them to lay face to face on it. Their faces were so close and the space so narrow that Rhodey felt Tony’s breath on his cheeks. Softly, Tony’s finger brushed away his tears. Neither said anything. Soon enough, the exhaustion caught up with Rhodey and he drifted off. Rhodey thought that he felt delicate lips brush against his, whispering, “Rest well, Honeybear.”

~

The next morning came with a headache and the gross feeling of unbrushed teeth. Sitting up from his position on the couch, Rhodey felt the blanket slide down and pool in his lap. A bit confused, he looked around. The lab was silent and empty, the lights dimmed. Heaving a sigh, Rhodey got up and went upstairs. A glance towards his watch told him that he might as well stay up and prepare some coffee and breakfast for Tones.

To his utter surprise, the kitchen wasn’t empty. Iron Maiden played surprisingly quietly in the background while Tony stood at the stove, making what smelled like an omelet. The coffee was already brewed and two cups sat innocently on the counter. It occurred to Rhodey that he hadn’t seen Tones that domestic since MIT. 

The airman rapped his knuckles against the counter to get Tony to notice him. The younger engineer whirled around, nearly knocking the pan from the stove, and gifted Rhodey with a blinding smile.

“Morning, Platypus!” 

“Morning, Tones. Sleep well?” Inwardly, Rhodey cringed at that question. He knew Tony didn’t sleep much or well. The man had woken just to find his best friend on the brink of a breakdown, so of course, he wasn’t going to be well-rested.

Tony, God bless him, made a simple so-so hand gesture, and turned back to the stove. Which was apparently just in time, as the omelet had started to become the wrong shade of golden. “I’ve made breakfast, Honeybear. Also coffee!”

The cheerful attitude would have been welcome every other day, but Rhodey didn’t feel positive enough to appreciate it today. Still, with a grimace instead of a smile, he answered, “Thanks. Let’s eat, then.”

Their breakfast was unusually quiet. Rhodey knew why. Tony was tiptoeing because he didn’t want to set him off again. And Rhodey? Frankly, Rhodey was starting to feel fed up with it. So, as soon as they’d both finished their food, Rhodey turned to Tony and said, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” The other man blinked innocently at him. Any other person might have bought it, but not Rhodey. Rhodey  _ knew  _ Tones way too well for that. 

In answer, Rhodey simply arched an eyebrow until Tony relented. 

“Fine. I… do you want to talk about what- you know? Last night?” 

Rhodey pondered his options. He did not want to talk about it. But he also didn’t feel like losing his best friend this early in the morning. As it was, Tony took his silence as a reason to speak again, “If you don’t want to talk about it-”

“That’s not it, Tones. God, how much I wish you could fix this!”

“What is it? I swear I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

Rhodey snorted. That was exactly the problem. “I know that. God damn, man, do I know. But I don’t want you to ‘fix’ your feelings for me because I ask you to!”

As soon as Rhodey said those words, Tony went alarmingly still. If Rhodey wasn’t so occupied with his own misery, he would have noticed that something was wrong before Tony said anything. As it was, the sad undertone caught him off-guard. “Oh.”

Oh. Two letters. Two small, innocent letters. A short enough exclamation. But so full of unsaid words and thoughts that it choked Rhodey right there. Tony looked at the ground. For all his usual bravado, he looked small, fragile, and dare Rhodey say broken? “Tones?”

“I.. I get it,” the brunet whispered. He cleared his throat before he continued. “I’ll stop. I promise, Platy- I mean, Rhodes. I won’t… I’ll find a way. I promise.”

That sounded not good. Somehow, though, it sounded a whole damn lot like Tony loved him back. Hope started to bloom in Rhodey’s chest, the yearning pushing at him to take this last step, this very last risk. Rhodey took a step closer, just as Tony faced him again, a press-smile on his face, and both spoke at once.

“I’ll stop loving you-”

“I’m in love with you, Tones.”

Both men stared at each other with wide, disbelieving eyes, until they comprehended each other’s words, and the last distance between them was overcome. 

The taller man leaned down, while the smaller one tilted his head up. Their lips met in a slow, dance-like kiss. Arms tangled around each other’s necks and backs. 

When they stepped back, both of them were grinning like idiots. Their hearts were full of love and warmth and happiness. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but they had each other. That would always be enough.


End file.
